


Push and Pull

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Kihyun, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Hyungwon, Teasing, Wall Sex, kinda (?), more like enemies with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: He spots him across the room. Tall, lean, handsome. That bastard, a wonder of genetics but he would never admit it. Hyungwon, with a glass of soda in hand gazes to his direction with a lazy smile. Their eyes meet.“Chae.”“Yoo.”





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaerinsthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/gifts).



> Hello readers!  
> I took a small break from NaNoWriMo to...well, sin. 
> 
> Also this is a belated birthday gift to my beloved NefNef <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

He spots him across the room. Tall, lean, handsome. That bastard, a wonder of genetics but he would never admit it. Hyungwon, with a glass of champagne in hand gazes to his direction with a lazy smile. Their eyes meet.

“Chae.”

“Yoo.”

They’ve met before, lots of times. In fancy hotel convention halls and in the rooms upstairs. At company meetings and pressed on storage room doors. Their fathers, owning the two biggest electronics companies in Seoul. Them, heirs to the business and brought up to be rivals since the first time they laid eyes on each other. Kihyun remembers that day well, when he was charged with accompanying his father and secretary to their meetings, to learn proper business behavior.

Hyungwon was there too, as bored and two times shy. They were supposed to despise each other, keep the same mask their fathers were putting on at every meeting over their own faces too. They couldn’t, they were still immature and could only deal with it in their own way. Quirky remarks, bad jokes, straight out profanities.

It evolved. Their fathers were upstairs, with their people, negotiating in one of their too many meetings. They wanted to merge the companies and split the profits equally. Their sons couldn’t deal with being on friendly terms with each other. Kihyun was talking, babbling about their latest smart watch model, he was in fact, wearing it. Hyungwon was sick of it. He lifts Kihyun’s chin, with slender fingers and kisses him. To “shut him up”, as he said afterwards and all the times they repeated.

Trembling handjobs and sloppy blowjobs, crammed spaces, the company’s toilets and their fathers’ desks. They learn how to do it properly together and its almost brutal, until they discover that lube is a thing they can actually buy and it gets a little, or a whole lot better.

Neither wanted to be dragged to the event. The company’s new phone model introduction, technicians running around to set up everything in time. A hustle really, which became unbearable when they realized the inevitable. They have to be in the same space again. Nobody complains really.

They go through at least the first one hour, dozing off to the sound of technical specifications and target audience and Hyungwon almost misses the subtle motion on his right, of Kihyun getting off his chair and walking to the exit of the room, to the corridor where the breakfast buffet is held.

He decides he is bored enough to come face to face with the most detestable person he knows, which also happens to be highkey half his height and lowkey has twice his sassiness. Currently serving himself coffee and cookies. Hyungwon steps closer and doesn’t bother taking a plate to fill. He feels Kihyun’s judging gaze on his crumb covered hands.   

“Absolutely barbaric Chae. Our chef didn’t prepare an excellent breakfast with the finest ingredients to be treated like this.” Hyungwon is riled up. He talks to Kihyun, with his biscuit filled mouth open.

“We are both gonna poop them. So shut up.”

“You are disgusting Chae.”

“That’s not what you said some days ago…”

Kihyun leaves, stomping his feet. Hyungwon knows the game all too well. He pours himself a juice, downs it and follows suit.

The store room, their favorite. Last room of the long corridor and mostly abandoned except from some cleaning products, the door locking from inside. There is a weak lamp on the ceiling, Kihyun with his dark suit surrounded by shadows looking like he came out of a magazine under its light. Hyungwon locks the door behind him.

“That’s a fine suit” he comments, “was it a special order?”

“How did you guess?” Kihyun’s squinted eyes are gleaming, like a cat’s.

“They don’t sell clothing for midgets on regular stores, except if you are shopping from the children’s section.”

“Said the walking stick. You’re only good for taking dick Chae.”

“Oh am I? Try me.” Hyungwon knows he has a smug expression on. He wants Kihyun to completely ruin it.

Kihyun takes a step, cornering Hyungwon between his body, the door and the wall. Hyungwon’s hands are already working Kihyun’s shirt open, revealing pale skin still marked from the last time they fucked, in a hotel room, on the bed, in the shower, Hyungwon bended on a chair. There is still a bruise on his calf.

Kihyun is impatient, undoing Hyungwon’s belt inattentively, planting open mouthed kisses on his neck, the collar of his light blue shirt wrinkled already, which is the last of his problems, with his erection palmed through his underwear.

“I fucking hate you and your stupid frog face” Kihyun breaths out, kneeling and kissing the inside of Hyungwon’s thighs, pulling down his underwear, cock jumping upwards on his stomach, precum staining his suit. 

“Leaking already? What now, are you like twelve?”

“You can’t even take a compliment from my dick you fucker.”

“Stop thinking with your upper head. Stop talking or else I’m leaving you right here.”

Hyungwon lifts his leg, brushing it across Kihyun’s front, erection visible and probably straining.

“What about Mr.Yoo junior?”

“You think I need your assistance in jerking myself off? And it feels much better than that tree you have for a body.” As if to demonstrate, Kihyun unzips his own pants, spits on his hand and takes his member out, pumping it to full hardness. Still on his knees. Hyungwon wants to run his fingers through his short black hair, praise him for putting on a show, but they don’t work like this.

“What are you looking at? Like watching me you fucking voyeur? Next time we book a room I’ll tie you up on the bed and make you watch me.” Kihyun stands up, slides his hand in Hyungwon’s back pocket, squeezes his ass and takes the travel sized bottle of lube out. It’s always there.

Hyungwon leans for a kiss, Kihyun pushes him flat of the door, holds his shoulders pinned to it and kisses him deeply, until he draws blood from his lower lip. Hyungwon feels his make up being smeared, his cock leaking on his clothes, Kihyun’s hands pulling his hair. He likes the pain.

“Turn around, your face gets on my nerves.” Kihyun commends, makes Hyungwon face the door, the slight movement making his pants pool on his ankles. He turns around to see Kihyun taking his jacket off, shirt open revealing defined abs who weren’t there some months ago. He wants to touch. Reaching out Kihyun slaps his hand away, pulling his belt out of its loops.

Hyungwon is obedient, when he knows he’ll be rewarded. He lets Kihyun take his belt and tie his hands, the buckle cold on the small of his back. Almost as cold as the lube poured on his asshole by fingers familiar enough with the topography of his body to know just where to touch, how to reduce him to a moaning mess.

“More, Ki…Kihyun, fucking….”

“What baby?” A finger is in his ass and Kihyun lets out a pleased, low noise. Hyungwon smirks triumphantly. He can feel the second digit almost immediately after, lube warming up, dripping on his long forgotten pants.

“Did you put anything else apart from your fingers and my dick in here?” Kihyun sounds authoritative, just how Hyungwon likes him the most.

“A dildo. A big, fucking dildo, yesterday night.”

“Was it bigger than me?” The question does not hide insecurity, there’s nothing Yoo Kihyun is more confident about than his skilled pair of hands and that good dick which came as part of the whole, short and angry deal. Plain curiosity and appreciation, of skipping the extra stretching. Because usually, Chae Hyungwon is plainly fucking tight.

“It oh..it was, so big.” Kihyun’s finger are getting closer to his prostate and it takes much of his willpower to not grind back on them.

“Were you thinking of me Chae?”

“I was, wondering if you can fuck me better.” Kihyun laughs, raises Hyungwon’s collar and takes his tie.

“Open your mouth Chae.” Kihyun balls the silk into his mouth until it’s muffling most of his moans, commanding him to close it around it and leaves the two ends handing on his chin.

“Your asshole looks like a fucking lake right now.” Kihyun wipes his hand on Hyungwon’s asscheek.

“Planning to go skinny dipping?” He would answer, if he would. Only a hoarse grunt gets out as Kihyun is positioning himself, rubbing his cock next to Hyungwon’s hole, throbbing on air.

“Hope you like the feeling of wood on your dick, because it’s the only surface touching it today.” With that, Kihyun pushes Hyungwon again, further up the door, erection trapped between it and his stomach. He is far from gentle with him, both knowing how much Hyungwon wants it like this.

He tries hitting Hyungwon’s prostate every time from the start, slams in to bottom out again and again, until his movements become irrational, Hyungwon feeling Kihyun pulsing inside him, precum mixed with lube making the slide easy, still tight enough for Kihyun to moan, run his fingers and scratch Hyungwon’s sides, bite the exposed piece of his neck and suck hickeys on his back.

Hyungwon closes his eyes and comes on the door, his cock painfully untouched and walls clutching around Kihyun. Hyungwon loses his composure and grinds his ass on Kihyun, drawing his orgasm out until he feels Kihyun coming on his back, moaning profanities.

Their highs leave them breathless, tired and when Hyungwon pushes his tie out of his mouth with his tongue and gets ready to throw some clever-ish remark to Kihyun, he only finds the shorter man carefully untying his hands, in a pitifully sweaty state. Their clothes are all ruined and nothing can fix them.

“The company owns that hotel two blocks from here, doesn’t it?”

“Up for round two?”


End file.
